Western Love
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: A wild young girl end up with the choice of her life time. Help keep a criminal alive or be the well mannered girl that she is expected to be.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose and the rays of its warmth hit ever thing within its reach. The flowers started to blossom with the thirst of the heat. It casted a shine off the dew of the ground. Off in the distance a ranch sat. The land outlined by a white fence. The long dirt drive way that lead to a house was lined with dogwood trees. The house itself was a beautiful sight. A single story home that as made out of brick with white pillars along the front deck. Bushes and flowers sat in the mulch bed around the front of the house. It sat there with pride and the dogwood trees added a life to the ok place. The wind blew through the branches as petals dances along the wind and floated to the ground. It was a sight that would make anyone want to walk up to it or live there.

Just then the front door opened. Out stepped a elder lady about mid-fifties. She was wearing a long blue dress with a darker blue trim along the bottom and midway up. Her hair was done and put up into a bun with a ribbon handing from it. She had a cover over her shoulders as she stepped outside. She looked around at the land and smiled. Taking a deep breath she then sighed. The air was clean and renewed with a new day. "What a wonderful sight." She stated and the door opened yet again. This time a older man around the same age joined her. He was dressed head to toe in a gray confederate uniform. He smiled and placed his hand on her arm. "Good morning ma'am." He stated with a smiled and she laughed. "Dear Johnathan, it will be a good morning when you don't have to leave to the post." She stated and he sighed. "Martha you know as well as I do, that I want to stay. However I have a duty to my state." He stated and she looked at him and nodded. "Yes I know. I love you for that." She said and gave him a kiss.

Up ahead a group of men also dressed in confederate uniforms rode up to the house. One had the reins of a horse with no rider. "Sir when you are ready." Stated the soldier and the man nodded. He walked up and mounted the horse. "Look for me my dear." He stated to his beloved wife as he turned and rode off. She sighed and softly whispered, "Always my husband, always." After she had said that a horse went flying past the house. She gasped and held her chest as she looked at it like a weird object. A laugh was heard from the back of the horse and then it hit her who it was. "Annabelle!" she shouted.

Annabelle smiled as she just whipped the reins. Her horse galloped fast and hard as she rode. A smile on her face as she caught up with her Father and his troops. He looked beside him and then did a double take. "WOOH!" He commanded and the group stopped. "Annabella what on earth are you doing?!" He asked in a stern voice. She looked at him and nodded her head. "I just came to tell my father I love him and god bless." She stated and her father sighed. "Annabelle, my sweet daughter. Everyday you grow to be a wonderful woman and great rider. I love you as well. Now get home before your mother has a heart attack." He chuckled and she smiled. She kicked and took off again back to the house. Her father watched until she was out of sight. Looking at him men he laughed and said, "Last one to the post buys the round." He took off and his men laughed as they followed him.

Annabelle rode through the gate and up the long drive. Her mother was standing there waiting. "Young lady I hope you have a good reason to have taken off like that and in those clothes." She stated and Annabelle looked herself over. She was in a pair of light brown pants, a white shirt, and black boots. Looking at her mother she smiled. "Why yes mother in fact I do." She stated and her mother looked at her waiting. "I took off like that to tell my father I love him and God bless. How am I supposed to know if I will see him again or not?" she asked and her mother sighed. "My child you are a wonderful daughter. Please put the horse up and join us for breakfast." She stated and Annabelle nodded her head. She trotted back to the barn on the horse. Once put up she joined her mother inside for breakfast. Getting washed up she headed into the dining area. "Glad to see you make it dear." Her mother stated and she nodded.

There was a knock on the door and she walked to it. There stood the sheriff and his men. "Can we help you sheriff?" she asked and he nodded. "Morning Annabelle, I came here to warn you that a criminal is in these areas. He has been convicted of robbery in the two counties back from us." He stated and Anna nodded. " I will be sure to let my mother know of this. Thank you sheriff." She stated and he turned to leave as she shut the door. Walking back into the kitchen she looked at her mother and told her what was said. "Well, I will be sure to let the workers know to keep an eye out as well." She stated and Anna nodded. "As for you lady, you will not be taking any "late night" rides without someone with you. Do I make myself clear?" She asked and Anna nodded. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" She asked again and Anna stated, "Yes Ma'am." Her mother nodded her head and smiled. "Good. You are free to go if you want Anna." She stated and anna got up from the table. She walked back outside and sat on the porch.

Later that night Anna went back to the barn to check on the horses as well. She walked down the center and looked into each of the stalls. That criminal could be anywhere and she was keeping a eye in her horses. The last thing she wanted was some person to steal her horses. While she was checking on them she heard footsteps coming up behind her and she hid behind the nearby hay bales. Looking she saw that the footsteps belonged to Mr. Hills. He was the stable boss and hands that took care of the barns, horses, and the cattle that the family owned. She sighed and he laughed as he saw her stand up. "Ms. Annabelle why, what in earth are you doing over there?" he asked and she shrugged. "I thought I lost my hoof pick over here but apparently not." She stated and he shook his head as he held up a hoof pick that was laying on the bench next to him. "This hoof pick right here ma'am?" he asked and she looked at it. "Where did you find it?" she asked and he smiled. "Right over here on the bench. The same place that you left it yesterday after you cleaned the horses hooves." He stated and she nodded. "Sometimes I think my fathers forgetfulness rubs off on me." She stated and they both laughed. She continued to care and check that the barn was in working order. After she headed back into the house.

"Anna will you please come here." Her mother asked and Anna listened. She walked up to her and nodded. "Yes mamma?" she asked and her mother smiled. "Dear I will be heading into city for a few days. You can either come or stay. If you stay do not leave the land without one of the men with you. If you do go you need to change those clothes of yours. " she stated and Anna thought about it. Yes she wanted to go and look around the city but, she rather stay here and be somewhere she is more comfortable with. She then looked at her mother and smiled. "I will be staying here mother. Thank you for the offer to go tho." She stated and her mother smiled. "Anytime my child. Now while I am gone you will be in charge. Mrs. Hills will still be cooking and cleaning but, I expect you to help her with some of the house chores. You still have your work that you have to do and they must be done." She stated and Anna nodded. Her mother then smiled and gave her a hug as she continued packing. It was a few hours later that she loaded up into the carriage and headed to the city.

Anna went and finished her chores like her mother had asked. After she headed to her room and changed her clothes. She got into a pair of pants, shirt, vest, and boots. Once she was done she headed to the feileds.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Anna made it down to the field she looked around. The cattle were just starting to come out from the barn. She looked around and headed over to the south field. In this field were the bulls that were due to come into the main field. She climbed the fence and headed to the gate. Walking up to it Anna opened the gate and the bulls entered the main field. As they were one of them noticed her and walked up to her. He had a marker tattooed in his ear "3569" the number that all her father's bulls had on them. This one had a single star on his forehead and Anna smiled. "Hello Rocky." She said as she pulled out a sugar cube from her pocket. He smelled her hand and then ate the cube. Rocky was the biggest and strongest one out of all the bulls her father owned. He was muscular and could throw anyone off his back with ease. The bulls would try to challenge him for the lead but would lose. Once he ate the sweet he turned and walked away. As she started to leave one of the others caught her in their eyes. It was one of the newest one that Anna had not yet met. With a quick move it was stomping and pawing at the ground as it looked her down. She was frozen in fear as this huge bull stared at her. She knew it was not as big as Rocky but still, it knew how to throw its weight around. The bull groaned and then started to charge at her. Anna took off as fast as she could as she ran for the fence line. Her breathing was fast and the bull was right on her heels. As she was running her foot got caught in a mole hole and she fell to the ground with a hard thud. When she fell the other bull caught her and started to ram its head into her. She screamed out as loud as she could. While she was she could feel the pain shooting through her from the blows the bull gave her. Just then the was a loud bang and she looked up. The other bull Rocky had just slammed into this newer one. Anna watched as he kicked and rammed his head with the other one. She got up best she could and started to limp away from the fight.

While she tried to get away someone grabbed her and pulled her up onto a horse. She would of looked to see who it was but she didn't care. They took off through the field and with one leap of this horse they were outside the field. The horse slowed down and then stopped. Anna got off slowly and then looked up at the person that saved her. There seated on the horse was a man about late thirties. He had on a black hat, long brown coat, white shirt, black leather vest, brown pants, boots, and a gun belt. His skin was tanned and he had a black goatee. His eyes were a green color. Anna stood there as he smirked at her. "What were you trying to do girl? Get that self of yours killed?" he asked and Anna shook her head. "No I was letting the bulls into the main field. The bull that attacked was a new one that I have not met yet. Also who are you and what are you doing on our land?" She asked and the man looked at her. "Well missy, I was riding by when I heard a scream for help. Looked and saw a bull attacking you. Then a larger and stronger one came and knocked that one off." He stated and looked at her confused. Anna nodded and looked off to the side. "Yeah the larger one is Rocky. He is the lead one and my fathers prized stud." She stated as she started to walk off. "Thank you for the help but, now please get off my land." Anna demanded and the man laughed. "That sure is some way of a thank you there miss." He stated and Anna looked at him. "Excuse me but, I don't know you or trust you. Yes you save me and I thank you. Now leave." She stated yet again and the man laughed at her. "Well then lets change that shall we? My name is Jason. Im thirty seven and looking for work. I have traveled as far as Oklahoma to this great state of Virginia. " He stated and Anna looked at him.

" You are more than welcome for my help miss and I would gladly do it again if given the chance. I also noticed that you are injured and by the look of it its half a mile from here to that house. So if ya would like" he got off his horse "You can ride my horse up to the house. Now here is where you can choose to either be stubborn, which ya probably will be, or you can choose to get on the horse and I will walk us back to your house. So which is it miss?" Jason asked and Anna looked at him lost. Here this stranger was standing there in front of her. He had just helped save her life and not here he is demanding her to choose. Either she can walk herself and hurt like hell, or she can get on his horse as he leaded the horse back to the house. Will even thou she really wanted to just walk herself she did hurt. Anna looked at Jason and nodded. "Fine I will let you take me back to the house. However once we are back you are too leave. Even thou I know your name does not mean I trust you." She stated and Jason nodded his head. "As you say miss." He stated and Anna looked at him. "The name is Annabelle." She stated as he helped her onto the horse. "Annabelle it is." He added and took the reins from around the horses neck. They started walked back to the house. Anna kept looking at him as they walked. Why is it this stranger just decided to help? Let alone why is here even here if he is from Oklahoma? She kept asking herself all these questions. "So uh Jason is it?" She asked and Jason nodded. "Yes ma'am Annabelle." He stated and she couldn't help but smile a bit at hearing her name from him. "Why is it that you are here in Virginia?" Anna asked and Jason glanced up at her. "Well if ya must know there Miss. Annabelle I came here cause of the job opportunities. I spent only a few weeks in the capital and then realized that life was not something I wanted." He stated.

"So you left the city but, why are you in this area?" She asked and he stopped the horse. "Look ma'am for someone who doesn't trust me, you sure are asking a lot of questions." Jason said and Anna was a bit taken back. "Well I would like to know some about the person I am about to let near my home." She said and Jason laughed. "Ha yeah sure that's the reason. Im in this area because I'm looking for work ok. Anything else ya need to know there judge?" He asked in a smart mouth voice. Anna shook her head as they then started walking again. Once they arrived back at the house he helped her down and to the porch. "Im sure you can handle the rest form here Annabelle." Jason said and walked abck to his horse. "Look Jason I am sorry if I offended you. I am responsible for this house while my parents are away. That includes who comes in and out of this home." She stated and Jason just nodded his head as he got back on his horse. "I understand that Annabelle. However you might want to work on your hospitality skills. Im not like most, I will stand and take the sarcasm. Just remember very few others do." He stated and Anna looked down. He tipped his hat to her and rode off. She watched as he did and then thought to herself, he was right. Here he was being nice to her and she treated him like crap.

Later that day Anna helped Mrs. Hills make and prepare dinner. Anna invited the Hills family in the house for dinner. It was nice and sweet to talk to the three children that they had and laugh. It was boring without anyone else there. After dinner they left and Anna sat in the lounge area with a book. She got herself deep into reading when a knock came on the door. She looked through the hole and saw that it was a man standing there. She grabbed the shot gun near the door and loaded it. Opening the door Anna pointed it at the person. The figured jumped and held their hands up. "Wooh! I said work on you skill, not scare the damn hell out of people!" the figure stated and Anna realized it was Jason. "What are you doing back here?" She asked and Jason grabbed the gun and yanked it out of her hands. "I came here to tell whoever your stable hand is that your cattle are in the road." He stated and Anna ran to the back hall of the house. She woke Mr. Hill up and he got dressed. Jason went with him to round up the cattle. Once they came back to the home Anna invited Jason into the house. "That is a lot better of an attitude then before." Jason said and she smirked a bit. "Please come in and out of the rain." Anna stated and Jason entered the house. She lead him down the hall. "The washroom is the second door on the left. I will meet you in the kitchen in the back of the hall." She stated and Jason nodded as he went to the washroom. After he headed down the hall and into the kitchen. Anna was working on making something warm to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked at her from the door way and smirked. Looking over her figure he had to admit she looked good, hey he was still a guy. Out of nowhere he sneezed and Anna dropped the spatula and looked behind her. "Oh Jason its you. Bless you and are you hungry?" She asked him and he nodded. "Thanks and yes ma'am I am." He answered and she got to fixing him a plate of food. He sat down at the table and she set the plate in front of him. "Here you are and thank you so much for helping to being my cattle back into the field." Anna said as she walked back to the stove and turned it off. Jason looked at the food and took a bite. After he swallowed he looked at her and smiled. "Your more then welcome Annabelle and thank you for the great meal." He stated and she looked at him. "Um do you have a place to stay tonight?" She asked and he stopped eating and looked at her shocked. "Uhh no not really, why?" he asked and she looked down and then back at him. "Well you are more then welcomed to stay here tonight, If you like." She stated and he looked at her then back to at his plate. "Ha ya know I never would of expected that from you." He stated and then looked at her and nodded. "I will take the offer tho. A warm bed actually sounds better tonight." He stated and then smiled at her. She looked at him and smiled back.

The next morning Anna got up and headed down the stairs. She went out to the front porch and sat down on the rocker. She looked out around the land. Back in the house Jason was starting to wake up. Stretching in the bed he groaned and looked around. "Where the fuck?" he asked himself and then he remembered he was in Anna's house. Sighing he laid back on the bed and looked up. It was nice to finally sleep in a bed and in a warm house then a cold barn. Sitting up he ran his hands over his face and looked out the window. The view was wonderful and he had to admit they had a great home here. Getting up out of the bed he put his clothes back on and headed back out the house. When he did Anna smiled and said, "Good morning." Not knowing she was there he jumped and grabbed his chest. "Holy Fuck! Uh god Annabelle its just you." He stated and she couldn't help but giggle at seeing him scared. She got up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you there Jason. Just wishing you a good morning. Are you leaving?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah I cant really stay anywhere where there isn't work." He stated and she thought for a moment. "Well you are more then welcome to work here is you like. As my land hand." She stated and he looked at her. "So are you telling me Miss. Annabelle actually trusts me?" he asked and she smirked. "ha wow." He said and looked off to the side. "Well thanks for the offer. What all do you need me to do?" he asked and she looked around. "Well mostly keep the farm running well." She stated and he smiled. "Well that I can do." He stated and then grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Thanks for giving me a job Miss." He said and walked off the porch. Anna held her hand and smiled and Jason looked back at her. He gave her a wink and a smirk.


End file.
